Courage
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Sasuke is at his final battle with Itachi. Will Sasuke defeat him or will something go horribly wrong? SASUSAKU! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first one-shot so work with me. Just to let you know I say that a lot. Just try to work with me, ok! I know my friends can't, but….try anyway. Well her ya go!!! My first one-shot!!

------------------------------------------------------

Courage

Sakura was rushing down the halls of Itachi Uchiha's district. Panting and looking in each door that came to view. Running as fast as her legs would carry her. "I'm coming Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she shed a single tear. "I won't let him kill you."

Somewhere in the middle of the district was a large room where the clinging noises of kunais could be heard; one by one. Screaming could also be heard; of rage and hate from the younger Uchiha. The noises were the cause of both Uchiha's…..Itachi and Sasuke. They were at their final battle.

Sasuke left to seek power from Orochimaru three years ago. Sasuke, along with Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin and Jugo, they defeated Orochimaru and is now in the process in killing Itachi. The others are now killing the other Akatsuki members.

"Foolish, little brother, do you think you can really defeat me? You may have gotten stronger, but you are not strong enough to beat me." Itachi smirked.

"Shut up Itachi!!" Yelled Sasuke, full of rage.

He again started up his chidori. "That won't work on me little brother. Why do you keep wasting my time? You know you can't win." Smirked Itachi.

Sakura then came to a stop and hid behind the wall knowing Sasuke and Itachi were on the other side. She heard the birds of the chidori. _'You can do it Sasuke...' _Thought Sakura.

"I'm gonna kill you Itachi!!!!" Sasuke was now heading towards Itachi with his chidori. Itachi grabbed his hand. Sasuke tried to hit his stomach, but was blocked by Itachi's hand. Itachi then twisted his hand and it made a crack. "Argggg!!!!!" He broke his wrist. Itachi forcefully brought his foot to his chest and sent him flying into the wall twenty feet away. Sasuke skidded down the wall to the ground.

Itachi then took out his katana. "This is the end little brother." Then Itachi ran as fast as he could ready to hit him in the stomach.

Sasuke just stood there in horror. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. _'I can't believe it all ends here... I didn't even tell Naruto and Sakura how much I care for them.'_ Then Sasuke shut his eyes ready for impact. Then he heard the katana crush its way into skin….but Sasuke didn't feel anything. He looked up and sat there with his eyes wide open. There was Sakura. Right in front of him, with the katana deep in her stomach where it came out of her back. She was slightly hunched down. She had a grip on the katana. She had blood everywhere on her body, even coming out of her mouth and on her hands from the grip on the katana.

"Well, well….look little brother looks like you got lucky. Looks like this girl just risked her life for your own….and again might I add." Then he shoved the katana deeper in her stomach. You could hear her grunt from the pain. Then she looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Then she had a stronger grip on the katana. "Or I'll kill you myself."

Then he smirked again. He again dug it deeper in her stomach and put his mouth close to her ear. "I don't think you're in the right position to be making threats." She grunted in response.

This made the younger Uchiha angrier. The curse mark started to activate, but instead of it going to the first stage it went straight to the second stage. (author's notes: I forgot what it looked like so work with me here ok?) Then he looked up at his brother with his eyes full of hate and anger more than they did before. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ITACHI!!! Then he got up and at lightning speed hit his brother sending him back to the wall. He was going to hit the ground until Sasuke held him up by his throat.

"Touch her again and I swear I will make your death slow and painful." Then he griped his hand tighter on his throat. "Got that?" Then he threw him at the wall leaving a dent in the wall.

Sakura was barely standing. She saw Sasuke beating Itachi to a bloody pulp. (I couldn't think of anything else to say. I repeat, "Work with me here!") Her eye sight became blurry. "Sasuke….kun…." Then she fell to the floor and fell at her side.

Sasuke heard her say his name and looked back at her. She was falling and she hit the ground. Then he yelled out, "SAKURA!!!" Then he looked back at Itachi. "You're going to pay for every ounce of pain you just put her through…." He took out his katana and electricity covered his whole body and the katana. Then he started running towards him "DIE!!!" He yelled stabbing him in the heart. Yes, Itachi was indeed dead now.

Sasuke saw his dead body and returned to normal. He looked over to where Sakura was laying down. "Sakura!!" Sasuke yelled while running to her. He stopped at her side. He then looked at the katana. He gently laid his hand on the katana, being fearful, that somehow may hurt her. He got a tighter grip on the katana and laid his other hand on her side. Then he quickly pulled out the katana. He heard her grunt.

He turned her over and picked her up bridle-style and put her in his lap where her head was on his chest. He put his chin on the top of her head. He had his on her side while the other hand was holding her legs. "Sakura…..Sakura…..please be ok…..please wake up….." He kept repeating over and over again.

Finally after some time he heard her grunt out his name. "Sasuke-kun….." He looked down and saw her eyes slowly opening. Then she grunted again. "It hurts. I don't have any chakra to heal it." She placed her hand on her stomach where the katana had been. "I'll give you some of my chakra." He laid his hand on hers. Then she slowly began healing it. After a few minutes the whole were the katana had been disappeared and the blood stopped. "Are you ok, now?" "I think so." She tried to get up, but Sasuke stopped her. "Don't move you'll make things worse." Then she relaxed against his chest. "I don't have the chakra to move much either. But we have to get of here." He then slowly began to get up holding Sakura bridle-style. When he steadied himself he slowly began to walk out of the district. When he was far away enough from the district the sat down against a tree and held Sakura in his arms.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura was the first to speak. "What about the others that were part of your team?" "I don't give a crap if they die." "Are you sure?" "Yea, that's the reason I used them for the mission to help me kill Itachi. Cause I don't care if they die. That's why I didn't want you or Naruto to help…..I couldn't imagine what would've happened to you guys."

He looked down at Sakura and saw her all teary eyed. "Sakura what's wrong?" She then began to wipe away the tears. "Nothing…. I just didn't think you cared about us that much."

"Sakura….there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say that…. I never meant to hurt you like I did…. I didn't mean to break your heart, leave you on that bench or leave you alone. I'm so sorry for hurting you Sakura. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you Sasuke-kun." Then she hugged Sasuke. Surprisingly he hugged back and buried his head in her hair.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

----------------------------------------------------------------

END!!!! So whatcha think? Should I do a sequal or leave it a one-shot? R&R people! I need answers.


	2. Home At Last

Ok, a lot of people said that I should do a sequal, so here you go!

The day after Sasuke killed Itachi they already found themselves at the hospital.

Sasuke's POV:

My eyes started to open slowly. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. Then all the previous events came running through my head. I had questions like, how did I get here, where's Sakura, is she alright? Then I turned my head to find a nurse walking through the door with a clipboard. Then without even thinking I asked her a question.

"Where's Sakura? Is she alright?"

"Yes, Sasuke-san; she is fine. Do you wish to see her?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Then follow me." After she said that I got up from the bed and followed after her to door number 275.

"She is in this room Sasuke-san" She replied while standing next to the door.

"Arigato." I replied.

Then I walked in the door to find a sleeping Sakura on the bed. I carefully walked up to her while pulling a chair in front of the bed and sat down. Then I looked at her beautiful face. Every time I tried to look away I just couldn't. It's like know matter how hard I tried I couldn't get myself to look away. I was stuck in a trance. Then I saw she started to wake up.

Sakura POV:

My eyes started to flutter open, and the first thing I saw was a white ceiling. After some time staring at the ceiling a felt a presence by my side; I looked over and found Sasuke-kun looking down at me. Then all of a sudden I murmured, "Sasuke-kun?"

Normal POV:

"Sakura, are you feeling better?"

"Yea, but my back hurts a little bit." Replied Sakura. She pried herself up with her elbows and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Then she instantly hugged Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…. I'm so glad you're ok….." Surprisingly he hugged her back. Then she let go of him.

"Does that mean you're staying in konoha?" Asked Sakura in a caring and sort of depressed tone. Then Sasuke gave Sakura a real smile. Not one of those Uchiha smirks; but a genuine smile. Then out of nowhere he hugged her.

Then Sasuke replied, "As long as you'll be mine; and only mine." Sakura had tears forming in her eyes and hugged him back. "Of course, Sasuke-kun; you're the only one I love."

Then they separated and Sasuke gave Sakura a passionate kiss, and picked Sakura up and set her on his lap. After about five minutes they departed and Sakura put her head on his chest.

"Can we leave now?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, let's go." Then picked her up bridle-style and jumped out of the window.

Before they knew it they were at the Uchiha district. Sasuke walked up to his room still holding Sakura. He laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her where his hands was supporting his body on each side of Sakura.

Sasuke gave one of his smirks and started kissing her. He bit the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. Sakura decided to play with him for a while and ignored his begging. He kept trying harder and harder until she accepted. He took one of his hands and rubbed Sakura's stomach. Sakura took one of her hands and started to play with the back of Sasuke's hair. She took the other hand and caressed the side of Sasuke's face.

After a while they both separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." (Author's notes- awwww!!! So cute)

"Does Naruto know you're back yet?" Then he started to kiss her collarbone. "….no…." Said Sasuke still kissing her collarbone. "Let's go see him then. He'll be glad that you're back." Sasuke grunted in response. He continued kissing her. "Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go." "Fine…"

He rolled off her and got off the bed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Let's go then."

They finally arrived at the Ramen shop (Can someone tell me how to spell it? Srry, don't know how to.) Then they heard someone yell, "Another bowl, old man!" They looked inside to find a certain blonde haired boy stuffing his face in pork ramen.

"Hey dobe." Naruto looked back to find Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!!!" He got out of his chair to give them a bone-crushing hug. Sakura-chan you're alright! Sasuke-teme you're back! Sasuke smirked. _'Same old Naruto.'_ "Dobe"

"Sakura-chan why did you leave without me? You weren't supposed to leave the village without asking Tsunade-baa-chan! Why didn't you let me go with you?!" Asked the blonde.

Sasuke looked at his pink-haired teammate. "You left to get me without permission from the Hokage?"

"Ummmm….maybe….." Sakura responded being uncertain of her answer.

Then a couple of anbu came out of nowhere. One of them spoke up. "Sasuke-san, the hokage wishes to see you."

Sasuke looked up at one of them. "Alright I'll go see her." Then with that the anbu disappeared trusting him. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Are you gonna be ok, Sasuke-kun?" He looked back at the nervous pink-haired girl. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he smirked and disappeared.

"SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN SITTIN IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-OWWW"- Sakura hit him on the head. "Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Idiot" Sakura mumbled.

At the Hokage's office.

The hokage was going through some papers when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the door and sat in the chair in front of her desk. "You called me hokage-sama."

"Yes, I did. We need to discuss your punishment for leaving the village. The counsel and I have decided that you will be put on probation for six months. You can't go on any missions or anything. You will also be watched at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes hokage-sama."

"Sakura, my apprentice will be watching you. Tell her that for me."

"Alright, you are dismissed." With that he left.

Sakura was heading down the streets when she heard her name being called by the second loudest blonde in the village. "SAKURA!!!" She looked to her left and was suddenly in a bone-crushing hug. "SAKURA I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE OK! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK!" She started to turn purple. "I-Ino p-please let g-go I c-can't b-b-breathe." Then she let her go and hit her on the arm. "Owww!! What was that for?" "That was for leaving without telling me fore-head girl! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ok, Ino-pig. I won't."

"S-Sakura-san I-I'm s-so g-g-glad y-your o-ok. W-we were s-so w-worried."

"I'm sorry Hinata-san."

Then she was hugged from behind by two people. "Sakura we're so glad you're ok!!" One yelled. "Yea, we thought you would never come back!!" Yelled the other one. "Tenten, Temari-san!" She then hugged them back. "Sorry for leaving like that. Temari-san why are you here. Should'nt you be in Suna with Gaara-san and Kankouro-san?"

"Once I heard you disappeared I brought them with me over here and rushed over hear!" Responded Temari.

After Sasuke disappeared, Sakura and Ino became friends. Sakura went on a mission with Tenten and soon became friends during the mission. Then they soon started to talk to Hinata and they all became friends. Then Sakura had a mission with Gaara, Kankouro, and Temari, and Sakura and Temari became friends. Then they went to konoha and all five kunoichi's have been best friends since.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"So Sakura, why did you leave konoha in the first place? Asked Tenten.

"Ummm….well….you see…." Sakura started to say, but got interrupted by Sasuke appearing out of nowhere. "Sasuke?!" The other four kunoichi's said at the same time. "You left to get Sasuke?!" Asked Ino. "….maybe…." "Congrats Sakura, you got him back!" Yelled Temari.

"Ummm…..thank you…."

"Sakura, can we go back and do what we were doing before we left?" Sakura knew what he was talking about and started blushing. "Sakura….what were you doing?"

Then she looked up at her friends and a smirking Sasuke. "Oh, n-n-nothing, let me speak to Sasuke-kun for a minute." Then she pulled Sasuke away from the rest of the girls. "Sasuke-kun maybe later, me and the girls were planning to go shopping today." Little did Sakrua know that the rest of the girls were watching them. Then Sasuke went up to her a whispered in her ear the sexiest voice he could talk. "Sakura-chan…. I thought you were going to make love to me…. You don't want to disappoint me do you….besides I haven't seen you in three years." He took his hand and put it up her shirt. By this time Sakura was red as a tomato. (If that's even possible)

"S-S-S-Sasuke-kun, n-n-not h-h-here." She said taking his hand off her stomach. "Then how about in my room, Sakura-chan?" _"Damn…these stupid horomones!"_** Sasuke-kun' s voice sounds so sexy! Just give in, forget about shopping and let's go with Sasuke-kun! Yelled Inner-Sakura**.

Sakura ignored her inner-self and started to talk to Sasuke again. "Later Sasuke-kun, stop doing that! Go hang out with the guys or something!"

"Fine…. As long as we-

"Yes, yes later." She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and ran to the girls.

"Ohhhhh, Sasuke and Sakura sittin in a tree-

"Don't start!" Sakura interrupted Ino, Temari, and Tenten.

"S-Sakura-s-san you a-and S-Sasuke-san make a g-g-great couple." Said Hinata pushing her pointer fingers together nervously.

"You really think so?"

"Of course you do! You too are the cutest couple I've ever seen….right after me and Shikamaru of course." Responded Ino.

"Haha, very funny, Ino." Responded Sakura in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, everyone knows that me and Neji are the cutest couple." Said Tenten in a perky tone.

"ohh, please, me and Shikamaru."

"No, me and Neji."

"Sakura, Temari. Who do you think is a cuter couple?" Sakura and Temari both looked at each other and they both responded, "Hinata and Naruto."

Then with that statement Hinata blushed.

It is true. After Sasuke departed Neji and Tenten became couples along with Ino and Shikamaru, and Naruto and Hinata. Naruto soon afterwards realized that Hinata had a crush on him. (With help. DUH! Naruto is not that smart. Or at all for that matter) Then they started to get Ramen together, and ever since they have become a couple. All though Temari does not have a boyfriend, yet.

"Don't worry Temari. You'll get a boyfriend soon." Sakura said while looking a sort of depressed Temari. "You're too pretty and nice not to have a boyfriend." Then Temari hugged her friend. "Thanks, Sakura that means a lot."

"Ok, shopping time!" They all yelled in unison.

So did u like? I got a lot of good reviews saying to continue the story. So here you go. I will write the next chapty soon. R&R!!


	3. Sorry!

I just wanted to say I'm sorry I'm not good a lemon's!!! I am more of writing fighting scenes!! Please don't give me bad review's! I already know that I'm bad at that!!

Thnkz –uchihasakura285

P.S. – after this story I am going to write another one. But I don't have any ideas. Can you give me some? Anybody? It has to be Sasusaku with other minor couples of your choice! Here I will do a poll!

Naruhina-

Shikatema-

Shikaino-

Nejiten-

Nejihina-

Kibatema-

Gaara?-

Tell me the couples u want and I will tally up the winners. It can be any people in the show. But no gay or anything like that. I don't do that! Thnkz!


	4. Shopping!

With Sasuke:

'_pfft, I put on my sexiest voice for her and she still went shopping. Why would she want to go shopping over __**me**__? I mean, I'm the sexy Uchiha Sasuke.'_

**How should I know, I mean we are so damn sexy! **

'_What the? Who the hell are you?'_

**I'm you stupid.**

'_Well then, if I'm you, aren't you calling yourself stupid?'_

…

'_Ha.'_

**Oh ya. You just out-smarted yourself. 'Big accomplishment'.**

'_Whatever.'_

**Anyway go keep an eye on our girl!**

'_Our girl?'_

**Yea, 'our girl'.**

'_Why? She knows how to take care of herself.'_

**But what if a guy tries to harass her? Or maybe even RAPE her? Then what? She will be so shocked with fear she won't even be able to defend herself. **

'_Let's follow her'_

**Follow her? That is not what I mean. Geez for an Uchiha, you're so stupid. Is all of your brain in the back of your head with me?**

'_Then what do you mean, 'Smart ass?'_

**I mean bring her home and claim her as ours, so know one will ever mess with her again. **

'_Oh, I see what you're sayin.'_

**So are we gonna do it?**

'……_no……'_

**Why not?!**

'_She can take care of herself. Plus, she will be with the other girls. She'll be fine.'_

**Pfft. Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.**

Sasuke then started to ignore what the rest of his inner self was saying and went to go look for Naruto at the ramen shop. (still don't know what it is called people! Help me out here!!!)

"So, where do you wanna go shoppin?" Asked Temari.

"I don't know, maybe at that store over there." Sakura said, while pointing to a huge clothes store that had a lot of people in it.

"Great idea Sakura, let's go!" Ino yelled while dragging off the other girls into the store.

They where looking at all the great clothes until Hinata pointed out something. "Sakura-san this would look great on you!" Hinata pointed out to a light blue dress with cherry blossoms trailing down the side of the dress and a slit on the other side staring at the knee. But everybody was to busy staring at Hinata in amassment.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered out while looking nervous with everybody staring at her.

"Hinata, you didn't stutter at all!" Yelled Ino while latching on to her and giving her a huge embrace.

"It's not t-that much of a-a problem anymore." The short haired girl responded.

"Well anyway, you're right Hinata, that would look great on Sakura!" Responded Tenten.

"Yea Sakura, go try it on!" Temari said, quickly agreeing with the other girls.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Sakura picked up the dress and went into a stall to try on the dress.

After five minutes she came out with the dress on.

"Forehead, that looks so perfect on you!" Said guess who.

"Thanks Ino-pig."

"You look like a hag in that thing."

All the girls looked over to see Sai.

"Why you no son of a B- Sakura was cut off by Temari.

"Hey back off! I wouldn't be talking like that with a face like yours!"

Then all the girls started laughing. Then he gave a glare and walked off. (Sorry, I don't like Sai. At all!)

"Don't l-listen to him S-Sakura-san, you look b-beautiful." She said smiling.

"Thanks Hinata-san."

"Ok, let's look for some more things." Tenten cut in.

"Ohhh, look! That's so pretty!!" Ino ran off to another dress.

Sasuke found Naruto at the stand with some of the other guys. In the first seat was Kankouro, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and then Naruto in the last seat. He took a seat next to Naruto.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said without emotion.

"Hey teme!!" Everybody looked to their right and found the only remaining Uchiha.

"Well, well looks like the Uchiha is back." Responded Kiba. "Inuzuka." Responded Sasuke. (that is how u spell Kiba's last name right?)

"Uchiha." Said Neji.

"Hyuuga." Responded Sasuke.

"Looks like the rumors are true. Troublesome." Said our favorite lazy ass.

"Nara." He said back.

"SO IS IT TRUE YOU ARE WITH MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM????!!!!" Lee cried out.

"First of all, she is not your cherry blossom. Second, yes she is MINE. Third, touch her or look at her the wrong way you die. Got it?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Y-yes." Said Lee who was scared of his deadly aurora.

"A little possessive aren't we?" Said Kankouro.

"What are you doing here in the leaf village?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well once we heard pinky had gone missing we came over to see what was goin on." He responded.

"Since when do you care?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, since she had a mission with us in Suna, we Temari and me started to be friends with pinky. I think she even became friends with Gaara, but he will never admit it." Responded Kankouro.

"Hn." He said back.

"Hey, have you guys seen him anywhere? I haven't seen him since this morning." Said Kankouro.

"Nope."

"No"

"THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL FIND HIM!!"

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"Mmmopee" (Mouth filled with ramen. Guess who!)

"I'll just take that as a no."

"So Sakura, which one looks better on me, the purple one or the red one?" Asked Ino.

"Ummm….the purple one." She responded.

"Hey look Sakura, there's Gaara." Temari said looking over to her brother. (They are siblings right?)

Then they both ran over to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara whatcha' doin'?" Asked Temari.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura quickly hugged him.

The rest of the girls were looking at Sakura wide-eyed.

"Hey Sakura, Temari. Where were you Sakura, I had a lot of the anbu looking for you?" Asked Gaara.

"She was looking for Sasuke! She even got him back!" Temari said butting in.

"Sakura, you weren't supposed to go without asking Tsunade." Then he huffed. "Though you were the one never to listen to directions."

At that statement Sakura smile sweetly and stuck out her tongue, while scratching her head. Ever since their mission together, Sakura had become like a sister to Temari, Kankouro, and Gaara, though Gaara would never admit it out loud. Kankouro and Temari noticed a difference is Gaara's behavior after they met Sakura. He seemed to talk more when Sakura was around, like he was more comfortable in her presence.

"So Gaara, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Just walking." He responded.

"Well, we were about to head beck to the ramen stand. Want to come with us?" She asked.

"Alright."

"Yay!" She said while hugging him like a teddy bear. Then he petted her head and smirked.

"Ok guys, enough with the family reunion, let's go." Tenten said.

"What are the girls doing anyway?" Kiba asked.

"They're out shopping." Sasuke said back.

"Again!!!" Everybody else responded.

"That's all they seem to do anymore. Troublesome." Shikamaru said back.

"HERE COMES THE BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS!!!!" Lee said….more like yelled.

"Hey guys." Tenten said.

"Geez, Temari did you buy everything in the store?" Kankouro asked.

"Well….no! Ok…maybe….." Temari said uneasy of her answer.

"How are we going to get that all the way back to Suna??!!" Kankouro asked.

"You and Gaara are going to carry it silly!" Sakura butted in.

"Oi, you shouldn't be talking pinky!" He responded.

"Says who, puppet-boy?!" Sakura yelled in a silly tone. Sakura walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while, pinky." He said.

"You either, puppet-boy." She said playfully.

"Hey, Shika-kun!!!!" Ino yelled hugging the life out of him.

"Troublesome woman, I c-can't breathe."

"Sorry, Shika-kun!"

"Hey Neji." Tenten said.

"Hey." He responded putting his arm around her waist.

"Hi N-naruto-kun." Hinata said.

" MIMATA-MAN!!!" He hugged the life out of her with ramen hanging out of his mouth.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey. Can we go back now?"

"Fine, fine." Then Sasuke smirked, and they walked off to the Uchiha district.

Ok so, did u like? It will continue don't worry. I also don't have any idea for my next chapter. Give me some ideas. So my next story, I was thinking about a high school fic. What do u think? Give me more couples to put in it! The poll is still on. Tenten and Neji are in the lead for the second main couple! Thnkz for the support!!


	5. Poll

Ok. So far I have these couples for my next story:

NejiTen- 2

NaruHina- 1

ShikaIno- 1

Whoever has the most requested (couple) will be the second main couple. I'm giving a special thanks to Naruto fanfic lover222, daisher365, and xoxBraxox for your special couple reviews. I'll put Gaara in that next story for xoxBraxox. Thnkz!!!


	6. Sasuke's Question

Ok people, this is my next chapty! Hope u likey!

It was seven o'clock the next morning. Sasuke woke up and found Sakura in his arms. He brushed the strands of hair that were in her face and he gently kissed her forehead. Then after a few minutes Sakura woke up to find Sasuke staring at her.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while smiling at him.

"Morning." He responded.

He gently kissed on the lips. "I'll go make breakfast." Sakura said. "You can go take a shower."

"Hn." Sasuke got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. Then Sakura got up and headed down the stairs to go make breakfast.

Once Sasuke was done with his shower he headed down the stairs to find breakfast already on the table. He was wearing cargo shorts with a blue, sleeveless top with the Uchiha sign on the back. When he looked down at the table, he found eggs, bacon, toast and tomato filled pancakes. Sasuke smirked at the pancakes. _'She knows what I like.'_ **I knew she was the perfect one. Strong, beautiful, kind and makes us tomato pancakes! **_'Finally, we agree on something.'_

Sasuke then sat down at the table with Sakura. They ate silently. Then once Sakura was done she got up from the table. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back." With that she went upstairs.

Once she was done with her shower she came down stairs to find Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked up at Sakura to find her wearing a fish net shirt with a red, one-sleeved top that had a loop in the front to hold it together, that ended just below the breasts. The shirt was over the fish net showing off her stomach underneath. She was wearing loose shorts with two pockets on each side; the shorts ended just above the knee. (I got the shirt idea from an artist on deviantart named samouri-pet. Thnkz samouri-pet!!)

Once Sasuke was done admiring her they both walked out of the Uchiha district to find their third teammate. Who was obviously at Ichiraku. (Thanks sasusakufan2357!!)

Again they saw Naruto eating ramen like there was no tomorrow, who had at least fifteen bowls already.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said while sitting next to Naruto.

"Hey teme, Sakura-chan!" He responded.

"Sakura, me and Naruto are going out with the guys today." Sasuke said to his girlfriend.

"We are?" Naruto asked. Then Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Yes." He responded back.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek and took Naruto away from the stand. Once they were gone the owner of the stand came out. "Hey, were did Naruto go?! He hasn't paid for his food yet!"

Sakura grunted. "He so owes me," With that she got out her wallet and paid for the ramen.

Sasuke was pulling Naruto by the collar, walking in the direction of some stores.

"Hey teme! Let go!" Naruto yelled while being dragged on the ground by Sasuke's constant pulling by the collar.

"Then come on." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"What for?!" Naruto said obviously in a bad mood for not getting to eat all his ramen.

"I need your help. I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me and I need you to help me pick an engagement ring." Sasuke said while looking at Naruto expecting a shout of emotion.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so, teme?!" Naruto said while grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off the look for a ring.

After a few minutes of walking they found a descent store to get a ring. They were looking for a ring until a lady came up to them.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" The lady asked.

"Ummm….yes. I need an engagement ring." Sasuke said with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, yes. Follow me then. Are you looking for a cheap one?"

"No, give me the most beautiful ring you have."

"Woah teme, how are you going to pay for that?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke in amusement, waiting for his answer.

"Well, since we just walked off with Sakura to pay for your ramen, you owe me." Sasuke said while wearing a smirk on his face.

"YOU DID THAT ON PRUPOSE TEME!!!" Naruto yelled. Then everyone outside and inside the store was looking at the two bickering.

"Stop yelling dobe. Everyone can hear you."

"Fine." Then Naruto gave him 1000 yen.

"I know you ate more than that dobe." Sasuke said still handing out his hand for the yen. Then Naruto gave him 500 more yen. "Dobe…." "Fine, fine." Then Naruto gave him 500 more yen. "That's better." Sasuke said, putting on his smirk again.

Then when he was done they walked out of the store with a small bag in hand.

Sakura was walking home when she heard her name being yelled by the second loudest blonde in the village…..again…..

"SAKURA!!!!" Sakura looked back to see Ino running towards her.

"Hey forehead, wait up." She said catching her breath. "You're to slow Ino-pig." Sakura said smirking.

"So anyway, whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Sakura said while looking straight ahead.

"'Bout what?" Ino asked obviously curious.

"About Sasuke, he's been acting weird today." Sakura said, kind of in a worried tone.

"Well then, why don't you just ask him?" Ino said in a that-was-so-obvious- kind of voice.

"You know it's not that easy. You know when he has something on his mind he's not the one to talk to others about it."

"Well, you should just try. You do love him right?" Ino said, expecting a yes for an answer.

"Of course I do."

"Then you should ask him if you truly love him. You guys are supposed to be there for each other, like I am with you right now." Ino said while smiling at her best friend.

Then Sakura walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Ino-pig." "You know it!" Then they both giggled.

"So where are you planning to do ask her?" Naruto asked while walking around the streets.

"I'm going to take her to the bench." Sasuke said, remembering all the memories of that certain place.

"Ya, that'd be perfect!"

"Alright it's about time. Ja ne dobe." Sasuke said while walking off.

"See ya, teme. Good luck!!" Naruto said while running back to Ichiraku.

Sasuke was walking down the streets of konoha until he saw Ino and Sakura giggling at each other. "Sakura."

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun, I need to talk to you for a minute." Sakura said.

"Me too." Sasuke answered back.

"Ok, Ja ne Ino-pig!" Sakura said waving to her best friend while walking off with her boyfriend.

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Just follow me." Sasuke said while walking beside her.

When they got there, you could see the sadness in Sakura's eyes. She had all the previous memories of that bench rushing into her head.

"Sakura, I need to ask you a question." Sasuke said while facing her.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Sit down for a minute." Then Sakura sat on the bench. Then Sasuke bent down on one knee and grabbed her left hand.

"Sakura, we have been friends for a long time. You have always been there for me and loved me. Sakura the real reason I left konoha to kill Itachi was so he wouldn't hurt you, because I know he would have done anything to make my life miserable. I have always loved you. So now I am free to ask you this. Haruno Sakura…." Sasuke said while pulling out a small black box. "Would you marry me?" He said while opening the box to find a silver ring with four big diamonds shaped in the shape of a moon with 'I love you' engraved on the inside.

He could see the tears begging to find its way at the corners of her eyes. "Sasuke-kun yes, of course I'll marry you." With that he put the ring on her left, ring finger. Once he did she jumped down to him to catch him in an embrace and began to cry in his chest. You could tell that these were happy tears. Then he quickly hugged her back, while putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."


	7. Poll Again!

**Ok people, you have till tomorrow till I tally up the winners for my poll. It is defiantly going to be a high school fic. The two main characters are Sasuke and Sakura. The Second main couple so far is Neji and Tenten. Here is the poll so far: **

**NejiTen- 3**

**NaruHina- 1**

**ShikaIno- 1**

**That's it so far! Thnks for the reviews guys! Tomorrow I'm going to put up the last chapty of this story!! Maybe….Bye!!!**

**:D!!!**


	8. A new family

"Okaa-san, Otou-san!!!" Yelled a little boy coming back from the academy, running into his house. Sakura looked back at a little boy at the age of seven and smiled sweetly. "What is it Koji-chan?" Koji ran up to his mother who was by the stove cooking. "I learned how to throw kunais and shurikens properly today!" Sakura bent down and gave him a hug.

"That's great, Koji-chan!" Sakura said while kissing her son on the top of his head. "Okaa-san, where's Otou-san, I want to practice with him?"

"He's in the living room with Suzuki-chan." Sakura said while turning back to the oven. "Arigato, Okaa-san!" Then Koji ran into the living to find his father holding a sleeping three year old in his arms. Sasuke heard all of the commotion and looked to see Koji coming from the kitchen. "Hi, Otou-san. Can we go outside and practice before dinner starts?" Koji said whispering not to wake his little sister up.

"Sure we can, kiddo. Let me just put Suzuki in bed." With that he got up and went upstairs. He walked up to a room all the way down the hall and turned to a door to the left and slowly opening it. He closed the door behind him and gently put his daughter in bed; tucking her in the sheets. Then he kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, Suzuki-chan." He slowly went out the door and closed it; careful not to disturb his child. Then he went down stairs and found his son, Koji, waiting patiently on the couch. "You ready?" Koji looked up to find his Otou-san walking down the stairs. "Yeah let's go!" Then he ran out the door obviously in a rush.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to find his wife cooking dinner. Then he walked up to her. "Be back before dinner, ok?" She asked while looking up at him; for he was at least a foot higher than her. He gently kissed her on the lips. "And be safe, ok?" He looked down at her. "Don't worry, he won't get hurt." He said smiling. "It's not him that I'm worried about." Then he looked back at her to find her smiling at him. "Don't worry; you will pay for that later." He said walking out the door and shutting it behind him. He walked down the three stairs to find his son looking up at him.

"Come on Otou-san!" He said while running off to the training grounds that were in the district. Then he looked up at his son's running form and flash backs of the rest of his family came running into his mind. He then smiled at himself. Thinking of how much he loved his family. Then after a few minutes of walking they got to the training grounds; since they lived in a big district.

"Okay Koji…." Sasuke started out. "Let's start with Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire style: Fire ball jutsu), show me how you are doing." He said while stepping back so he would not get hit. Koji then got in a stance to start the technique. Then he made some hand seals. "Serpent...sheep...monkey...boar...horse...tiger." Then he took a deep breath and fire came out of his mouth. Sasuke watched at amasement. Then he started thinking about his childhood and how he mastered it. Then he came back to his thoughts and looked at this son who just finished the jutsu.

"How was that, Otou-san?" He said looking up at him. Then Sasuke smiled at him. "That was great, keep it up." He said while kneeling down to him and giving hi a hug. Then after a few seconds he let go. "Now, what else do you want to show me?"

After they trained, they headed back to the house for dinner. When they walked in they saw everythin seat up for dinner with Suzuki sitting in the chair waiting to start eating. Then Sakura looked back to find Sasuke closing the door behind them. "They you are. We were about to start dinner without you." She said smiling. She grabbed the rest of the food and put it on the table, and she sat down with them. "So how is training going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke then looked beside him, looking at Sakura. "He's doing great. He's got the fire technique down. The same age as me when I perfected it." He said smiling at Koji.

"That's great Koji!" Sakura said smiling at her son. "Okaa-san, when am I going to start training?" Suzuki asked looking up at her. "You aren't old enough yet. But once you are I promise I'll teach you a lot of stuff ok?" She said looking down at her daughter. "Ok, okaa-san." She said then started eating again.

After dinner was finished they started to put their kids in bed. Sakura was putting Koji away while Sasuke put Suzuki away.

"Good night, Koji-chan." She said walking to the door. But before she could walk out Koji called her. "Okaa-san?" Koji said. Sakura looked behind her to find her son looking at her. "What is it, Koji-chan?" Sakura said walking up to his bed again. "Will I be as good as you and Otou-san one day." He said looking up at her with an uncertain face. Then she smiled down at him. "Of course you will, you just need to train your hardest.

Sasuke was outside the door and heard them talking. He waited outside the door to listen to their conversation.

"Really, Okaa-san?" She kept smiling at him. "Yes, but let me tell you a little secret. I have a secret on how you could get stronger."

Then with what she said Koji sat up in the bed. "How Okaa-san?!" He said looking up at her with curiosity. Sakura smiled at him and continued talking. "Just always remember this, ok?" She said. "Yes, of course!"

Then Sasuke outside was also curious on what his wife was about to say.

"Ok, always protect the ones you love; for the real strength inside you is the love you have for your important people. Protect them with life. Never let hate or fear get in the way, or it will certainly be your downfall." She said smiling and brushing the stray hairs out of her son's face. "Can you remember that, Koji-chan?" He nodded his head. "Good." She got off the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Good-night, Koji-chan." She said turning off the lights. "Good-night, Okaa-san." Then she closed the door and turned around to find Sasuke smiling sweetly at her. He walked up to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips while putting his arm around her waist.

"I'm proud of our kids." He said while putting his head on top of hers. Then she smiled at him. "Me, too." She said while hugging back. Then he let go of her. "Now what did you say before about me being weaker than Koji?" Then she amusingly smiled at him. "You heard me, your too weak." She said while running to their room. "Oh, no you don't." He said while running after her. She almost closed the door in his face, but he stopped the door and got on top of her on their bed. "You can't even kiss good, either." She said while laughing. "Oh, yeah." He said and started to passionately kiss her. After a few minutes of teasing each other they both got ready for bed and got under the covers.

Sasuke put his arm around her waist and put his head in the crook of her neck. "Good-night, Sasuke-kun. I love you." She said while closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Then they both drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the rest of their lives together and their family.

THE END!!! That is the end of that story!! Review please!!!

Ok, back to the poll. The next story is going to be a high school fic. The main pairing is SasuSaku. The second pairing is chosen by you. Here are the results:

NejiTen- 4

NaruHina- 2

ShikaIno- 1

That's the results!! The second main pairing is NejiTen!!! Put me in author alert and you will find my next story! A high school story!! I will probably start writing today, if I don't I will start on Monday. Cause I'm going to a camp for 3 to 4 days. So there you have it! Review!!!


End file.
